Cell Block Tango  X Men Evo Style!
by Bella Bordeaux
Summary: The girls from X Men: Evolution perform a song from the musical 'Chicago'


[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce!

[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce!

[ANNOUNCER]  
And now the six mutant murderesses of the Bayville Security Prison in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce!  
(4X)

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[JEAN]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce! 

[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce!

[TABITHA (Spoken)]  
You know how people  
Have these little habits  
That get you down. Like _**Pietro**_.  
_**Pietro**_ liked to move.  
No, not move. ZIP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and i'm  
Looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's _**Pietro**_ layin'  
On the couch, drinkin' a beer  
And movin'. No, not movin'.  
Zippin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You zip  
One more time..."  
And he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
And I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[ROGUE (Spoken)]  
I met _**Remy LeBeau **_from  
New Orleans about two years ago,  
And he told me he was single  
And we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
Was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those thieves, you know. So that  
Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In it's prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[STORM (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
Carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
Minding my own business,  
And in storms my husband _**Logan**_,  
In a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' with _**Creed**_,"  
He says. He was crazy  
And he kept on screamin',  
"you been screwin with _**Creed**_."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[KITTY (Spoken in German)]

Was ich hier tue? Sie sagen, dass mein Vermieter berüchtigten gedrückt gehalten mein Mann Kurt und ich hieb ihm den Kopf. Aber das ist nicht wahr, ich bin unschuldig. Ich weiß nicht, warum Uncle Sam sagt, dass ich es tat. Ich habe versucht, bei der Polizei zu erklären, aber sie hat mich nicht verstanden ...

[English Translation)

What I am doing here? They say that my infamous landlord held down my husband Kurt and I cut off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I don't know why Uncle Sam says that I did it. I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand me...

[STORM (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[KITTY]  
Uh uh, not guilty!

[JEAN]  
My sister, _**Taryn**_ and  
I had this double act  
And my husband, _**Scott**_,  
Used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
Back flips ,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few Laughs, and then we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's _**Taryn**_ and  
_**Scott**_ doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later;  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

[JEAN]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[JEAN]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[JEAN]  
They had it coming all along  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming all along  
[JEAN]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
She didn't do it  
[JEAN]  
But if I done it  
[GIRLS]  
But if she'd done it  
[JEAN]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[JEAN]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[JEAN]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[JEAN]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower  
[JEAN]  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In it's prime  
[JEAN]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
[JEAN]  
But if I'd done it,  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it  
[JEAN]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
It was a murder but not a crime

[WANDA (Spoken)]  
I loved _**John Allerdyce**_  
More than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
Sensitive... an author.  
But he was always trying to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
Looking for himself  
And on the way  
He found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
And I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
All along  
[Group 2]  
All along  
[Group 1]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 2]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 1]  
And they abused us  
[Group 2]  
And they abused us  
[ALL]  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1]  
He had it coming  
[Group 2]  
He had it coming  
[Group 1]  
He had it coming  
[Group 2]  
He had it coming  
[Group 1]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 2]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have seen it  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have seen it  
[ALL]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[TABITHA (Spoken)]  
You pop that gum one more time!  
[ROGUE (spoken)]  
Single my ass.  
[STORM (Spoken)]  
Ten times!  
[KITTY (Spoken)]  
Miert schloß Uncle Sam bortonbe.  
[JEAN (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
[WANDA (Spoken)]  
Artistic differences. 

[TABITHA]  
Zip  
[ROGUE]  
Six  
[STORM]  
Squish  
[KITTY]  
Uh uh  
[JEAN]  
Cicero  
[WANDA]  
Allerdyce!


End file.
